Silvershot
'''Silvershot' is a master archer and demonslayer, destined to be gifted with the Falcon's Eye, a unique attribute that grants her sight on a multiple dimensions, extreme accuracy and other mystic abilities. She is also famous in Gielinor for her 'Dance of Fury', her ancestral heritage which also imbues great power to her. After the destruction of Eagle's Nest she became a nomad, a homeless person, spending her life always on the lookout for dangers. Appearance Silvershot resembles a Nakosian (like a Celtic warrior). She has white hair and has black paint surrounding her eyes like an tribal version of an eyeliner. Her body is covered with ancient symbols/markings that are said to be passed on to each generation , according to the Nakosian tradition. History(Falcon's Eye) The greatest archer ever lived roams freely across Gielinor, watching her enemies. Only a fool would dare to challenge her; she strikes them down in a blink of an eye. Many have spoken about her uncanny ability, that gift which separates her from the rest of her tribe, The Falcon's Eye, one of her deadliest weapons. She is a nomad wandering from place to place; O beware the wild lady, face her at your own peril! Father's Little Angel Olaf was the ideal father, he would do whatever his daughter asked him. His wife Penelope had died just after Silvia was born and made him promise to take good care of her. That was alright for him, for when he had first seen the little cutie's face, he had decided that she was his angel, and that he would do anything to satisfy her. The merchant of Goldtown did just that. He would bring many gifts with him from his travels, which always seemed to please the little girl. He took her along with him to many exotic lands; the girl was a superb artists and she would paint those foreign landscapes and show it to he father. He always beamed with pride when he saw her work. The Trip to Ravensloft Once, he saw little Silvia holding a map of Gielinor. Upon seeing him, her cherubic face lit up and she pointed insistently at a particular place in the map. She explained that she wanted to go to Ravenfall. Olaf thought about it. Though he had taken her to many places, none were too dangerous to consider. However Ravensloft was a creepy, unnatural place. It was also the home of the Nakosians, a cannibalistic tribe. No one in their right mind would go there. Unfortunately, he knew that the area was famous for its picturesque scenery which Silvia would want to capture on her canvass. He reluctantly explained the about the place, the haunt of spooky tribes and shamans. The girl knew where he was going and put on a tantrum. Olaf suddenly and quite unexpectedly shouted at her. The little girl stormed into her room, crying bitterly. That night, Olaf couldn't sleep. He felt that he had been too harsh on his child. So he went to Silvia's room and woke her up, delivering the good news: they set out to Ravensloft the following day! Ambush in the Woods The Nakosians spotted the father and child immediately. They were trying to avoid the woods as much as they could, but they failed to know that the tribe had spotted them and were hungry.... Silvia had had a great time in Ravensloft; she painted many spectacular pictures, splashed in the Silk River, her father told her great stories by the campfire, she made many friends(Annette was especially very friendly!), she played with the docile animals, felt the fresh breeze....the list could go on and on! Olaf was by her side along with her new friend Annette and her mother Catherine as they walked in a grassy field, chatting excitedly. Suddenly, she heard noises. She dismissed them as the bushes rustling in the wind. And then it happened. The Nakosians leapt out of nowhere, howling a war cry, screaming in an ancient tribal dialect. They tackled the group and threw away their belongings. One of them, a well-built man, was about to kill Olaf. Catherine was also pinned down by a tribal. Then the well built man clearly their leader, stared at Silvia and Annette. He then tied both of them on a pole, and retreated into the woods, the cries of Olaf ringing in the background. The Test Silvia and Annette wailed desperately, tears streaming continuously down their cheeks as they were carried to a Land of the Cannibals. They could see hordes of tribals staring hungrily at them. They were transferred to a spit above a gigantic cauldron containing boiling water and floating meat, in front of a wizened tribal who looked to be their Shaman. The cannibals roared in anticipation. Strange dances were performed, unearthly songs or incantations were sung, it was at that moment that Silvia knew that their end had come. The heat from the flames was unbearable! Silvia realised that they were being cooked alive. She shrieked in protest but no one paid heed. However, suddenly the Shaman told them to stop. He ordered to release Silvia alone. Her heart sank, poor Annette.... He then ordered his men to take her into a shack in hue centre of their home, from which smoke was coming. As she was lead there, she couldn't help but think about the fate of her dear friend Annette. Inside the shack, Silvia could hear the cannibals whispering amongst themselves,but soon became quiet as the Shaman approached. The Shaman then told her that she had been chosen by Nikor and that she had to pass the test to prove her worth. She was transported to their haven, Eagle's Nest. When the blindfold was removed from her, she was greeted with the sight of a lifetime. The Night Peak was the highest point in Eagle Rock, at such a high altitude that she was surrounded by mists; the air itself became thinner. She realised that a group if creatures circles her. They were the Thakuri, deadly beasts indigenous to Eagle Rock. The creatures sensed her and closed in on her as the natives slowly retreated down the steps that led to that place which closed in, sealing her , leaving her alone. The creatures circled her, cold winds blew, the air was becoming thin. She had only a little time to prove her worth. The first of the creatures lashed out at her. She screamed and tumbled. The other creatures also started attacking her, tearing at her, she barely managed to escape. Finally, worn by the thin air as well as exhaustion she lied down on the rocky surface, sobbing silently, cursing herself for not listening to her father. Her father.... Suddenly determination shown in her eyes. She was not going to die like this. She would survive and some day, maybe someday, reunite with her father. She turned on the creatures. A primal fury like never before coursed through her and with a savage cry she positioned herself on the back of the largest beast. It roared in protest, prancing around like a wild horse, trying to knock her off, almost succeeding. But she managed to control it and smashed it towards the other creatures, knocking them off like bowling balls.She wasn't sure how she was doing this, yet she felt that she was doing the right thing. When all the creatures had fallen down the mountain, she forced the last one down the mountain. She jumped backwards in a cartwheel as the final beast moaned in terror as it went down. She then limped towards the sealed exit. In order to open it she had to solve a puzzle. This was the final test which decided whether she really was special or not. She examined the text written in ancient Nakosian. To her surprise she immediately, almost miraculously, understood those ancient words. She really was the chosen one. She easily wrote the meaning of the word in the space at the bottom. Engoh Shkon meaning Silver shot. The door opened and she made her way downstairs to a new life... A Life in the Tribe It had been several years since the incident at Eagle Rock. She had ventured into the wild as a member of the Nakosian tribe. Her unrivalled skill in archery, along with her new family, had kept her at ease with the creatures living there. Silvershot had often thought about her father. She hadn't even known if he was still alive. She was now a young woman, lithe and fit to survive in the wild. However, she knew that her quest wasn't over. After staying for years, hidden in the forest of Juba, she felt a pang of disappointment when she decided to leave. But she had to. And now she had the skills and determination. It was part of a quest. She had gradually rose ranks and she needed to do this quest to achieve the next one. Everyone believed she was worthy. All but Zeeko, the leader of the Nakosian tribe. He disliked her from the moment he had captured her. He was the same well-built man who had caught Silvia years before. Zeeko believed Silvia was not worthy of the tribe. He gradually grew a grudge against her. Nedalka's Fortress Silvershot, along with some Narkosians, set off on her quest. She had to slay a demoness called Nedalka. She had proved to be a problem for the tribe. She always took most of their stock and often waged battles with the tribe. However, the tribe were unable to retaliate, her demon warriors were much more stronger than the Narkosians. But the tribe decided to end the problem once and for all. They decided to send their members to kill Nedalka. It was suicide, but it was the only way. Even the Shaman approved it. The group reached the fortress of the demon, which was surrounded by dead trees and skulls of various races (as well as human skulls)impaled to spears the size of trees. Nedelka's demon warriors were of an unearthly breed. They were inhumanly tall and their weapons were all made up of the bones of those who dared to oppose their Queen, grafted with a special metal for superb resistance. Silvershot's group consisted of Zeeko, a male brute named Amadeus, and a female barbarian of a lady, Shariaka(Zeeko's wife). They stealthily dispatched the demon warriors and mad their way up the fortress. They encountered several of Nedelka's 'trophies' heads, eyes and organs of her various victims rotting away in several crevices built in the corners. The demon warriors were hard to dispatch, the group that was chosen were the best of the best; they finally reached Nedelka's chamber, where the demons was known to be slumbering. Thy all could hear the thunderous snores of the Queen as she slumbered in her bed. This was the time to kill the wretched monster once and for all. Silvershot realised that Nedelka was huge, much bigger than her warriors, a gigantic monster resting on a gigantic bed. The floor was littered with live meat and bones. She knew that they had to approach silently. She warned the others to proceed with caution, but Zeekos was having none of it. He roared in fury and leapt at the demoness, spear in hand. The gigantic monster lazily opened her eyes, saw Zeekos rushing towards her, then simply swatted the Nakosian away. He landed in a crouch, ready to tackle her again. She then towered over them, ready to feast in their flesh. This time all of them attacked, each from different directions; the giantess found it hard to crush them, also the enormous amount of wine she must have recently consumed, slowed her attacks. Their attacks manage to topple the giantess from he bed, destroying her bed as she landed outside. The giant stood over them; Zeeko again faced her while their others planned from a long distance. Finally, with severe difficulty, Zeekos and Shariaka held on to her legs, Silvershot and Amadeus her arms. Then Silvershot quickly shot a poisoned tipped arrow into her heart. The giantess ultimately died. But Amadeus and Shariakha still blamed Zeeko for their near death experience, which seemed to deepen his hatred towards Silvershot. The Dance of Fury During the annual rainy season, the Nakosians had the habit of dancing to honor the Shaman Lord, who had slain the original inhabitants of their current home in the Eagle Rock. According to ancient traditions the Nakosians dance the Dance of Fury, an art in itself but difficult to master. It was said to give the user supreme control over the weather of the region. The only person who did it marvellously was Shariakha; the barbaric woman was the daughter of the Shaman himself, she could control the weather with her dance. Silvershot had practiced thoroughly, she wanted to challenge Shariakha in a dance competition. Soon, a competition took place. The two women danced gracefully each position and stance perfectly done. The story of the Shaman Lord's victory was displayed before the cannibals in the form of an elegant dance. By the end it was clear who the winner was: Shariakha, of course. Surely, the newcomer couldn't match the Shaman's daughter's prowess! A mild gale passed over the mountains as Shariakha finished her dance to a round of applause. Silvershot was in her hut, still practicing her dance, she didn't care if she had lost, she considered it an art just like her childhood passion for painting. She was so immersed in it that she didn't see the raging storm brewing outside, but the others surely did and applauded much to the displeasure of Zeeko. The Skysplitter Everyone knew about The Skysplitter. The longbow was said to be located deep in the forests of Juba. It was said to be located inside a cave behind the Juban Falls. However, the longbow couldn't be wielded by just anyone. Only the master archer could wield it. If wielded, the arrows fired from the bow could shatter the sky itself. Rumours were that an archer named Harold was already there, searching the place. Silvershot's passion for archery compelled her to try and acquire the bow before he found it. She trained hard to wield the bow, never stopping to rest. One day, the Shaman met her in person. He explained to her about the chinmei the various spiritual avatars of a Nakosian, mostly represented in the form of animals. He insisted she perform the ceremony that identifies her chinmei. He further explained that a chinmei gives a certain advantage over non-Nakosians, provide that it is suitable for the task. He then told her to hope for the best. The water was freezing cold, as she went under the lake and held her breath,as the cannibals howled and hooted. The Shaman recited ancient incantations and the whole place then became deathly quiet. Finally, Silvershot emerged from the water; she was then instructed to perform the Fury Dance, which, they now knew, she was a master at. After the performance everyone waited for the spirit to take form above her. Sure enough, the spirit formed above the master archer, and much to everyone's excitement and Zeeko's utter rage, it was the legendary eagle! They all knew that the eagle was the epitome of greatness, clearly suited for her quest. It was also the symbol of Eagle Rock; it had never been anyone's chinmei for years! The girl held promise. Silvershot went deep into the forests of Juba. She was confident. The Skysplitter was hers. Just then she met another archer. He too had come to claim the legendary bow. The battled but it was surprisingly a tie. Then they rushed to find the bow. Unfortunately, they didn't find it. But each had found a new friend who they could trust. The archer introduced himself as Harold and then parted ways after assuring to help her whenever she was in trouble. Silvershot said the same. The New Shaman After unsuccessfully trying to claim the Skysplitter, Silvershot found out that the Shaman was killed. Zeeko had somehow become the new Shaman. And things weren't good for her. Zeeko wanted Silvershot dead and arrange a feast for the whole tribe with her body remains. Silvershot needed to escape from the place. She had to leave her home. The Humble Warrior Silvershot was on the run. Zeeko's men were after her. She could no longer trust her own family. She was an outcast. Just like the first time she met the cannibalistic tribe. She thought of calling Harold for help, but, unfortunately, she heard that he was far off in the north. Silvershot had reached the city. She would be safe in the city. She reached an inn. There she met a fine warrior named Gyan. Gyan was training to be the perfect warrior. Silvershot explained her plight to him. The humanitarian warrior agreed to shelter her in his humble house. The house was safe. It had been more than a week since Zeeko ordered his tribe to capture Silvershot. Fortunately, she was safe with Gyan. The two warriors trained outside his house. They cooked together and shared the household work between them. Even Gyan had to admit that things had never been easy for him before she came. There was a budding romance growing between them, though neither could admit this. One morning, Silvershot volunteered to pluck berries for them. It was then that Gyan admitted that he had fallen in love with her. She too told about her feelings towards him. Gyan was happy to hear this. He then consulted with her about the wedding day. Then it was decided that the simple wedding commence the next day. Silvershot agreed and then went to pluck berries, hiding her weapons in case any animal pestered her. When she returned, she found Gyan dead. A mortified Silvershot then saw. the person who had committed the atrocity. It was Zeeko. Falcon's Eye Zeeko dragged the grief-stricken Silvershot towards the forests of Juba. It was the way back to the Narkosian tribe's hideout. The feast had to begin. The cannibals had to obey his commands. According to the rules, the person who defeats and kills the Shaman becomes the next one. So, it was going to be a good day for him. On the way, Silvershot managed to push him into a river and run for her life. She trundled past the brooding trees, trying to put as much distance between him. She thought about her father.....Annette.....a sort of new life in Eagle Rock as compensation....Gyan's merciless execution....all for nothing! Her whole life had crumbled before her. She was utterly defeated; Zeeko was the Shaman! He had unlimited powers now, which he would use to put an end to her. After all,revenge is sweet. She happened to stumble into the Juban Falls. The Skysplitter was there, waiting for her. She wondered if she was worthy to wield it now. She knew she had to try. Her Nakosian poison tipped arrows were still in her quiver, though her bow had been broken by that vile cannibal. She reached for the longbow. She desperately needed it. But it electrified her when she touched it. She tried again and failed! This was getting her nowhere! She took a deep breath, thought about all the losses she suffered. Gyan.... The longbow cackled under her grip. She concentrated. Her clothes burned off, her hair became white, her whole body trembled. But still she held it. The Eagle chinmei shimmered above her, giving a triumphant cry as the Skysplitter stopped its torture. She raise it above her head, mocked a poison tipped arrow and hurried to the bushes for cover. Zeeko had the chinmei''of a white wolf above him. The power of the Shaman coursed through him. The temperature around the whole forest dropped instantly. Ghostly wolves prowled the forest, searching for Silvershot, razing everything standing in their way. He heard the sound of rumbling thunder. And then a ''boom as a bolt of lightning arrow arced towards him; his powers turned it to powder. The wolves continued their hunt, the forest becoming colder than the coldest places. Silvershot fired volley after volley of arrows, dancing the Fury Dance to control the weather. But the Shaman's power was unstoppable. The howl of the ghost wolves filed the air, along with the spontaneous destruction of trees; the wolves we coming for her. She reached into the quiver- and froze. She was left with a single arrow. One shot. That was all she had left. The mighty Shaman turned his head at the sound of the eagle. Suddenly he knew the truth. But it was too late by then. The eagle chinmei''had flown over the opposite direction of the forest, distracting him. Slowly, he turned to look at where he knew Silvershot was hiding....and fell backwards as the lightning bolt of an arrow pierce his skull, lightening the whole sky in the process. Nomad Silvershot was homeless. She moved on from place to place. She had come to know that her ''family, without a Shaman to guide them, devoured one another; they had violated their Golden Rule. After all, they were cannibals. Silvershot travelled from place to place, having many adventures. Once, she met Tanya and the two became the thickest of friends! battling demons together, forming feminist movements. When she heard that the Murder Maiden had finally found a romantic partner in the legendary son of Arrav, Philip, she was happy for her friend but also a pang of sorrow overcame her when she thought about her lover, Gyran... She visited many place and was even trained in sorcery by the Master Mage Ryphus, honing he skills and command over her chinmei. She even teamed up with the greatest slayer of Gielinor, [Fossil. But alas, she was a nomad and she went where her heart directed her. End of Existence She helped the team search for the Üntara Scrolls. Trivia * She, along with [Harold is regarded as the master archer. * She could communicate with spirits and has a tumultuous relationship with the ghost lover of The Slayer, Blue Eyes. Category:Üntara Saga Category:Essar and friends